HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA ( SAKURAXSASUKE )
by eco 89 sasuxsaku
Summary: Fanfiction scritta in occasione del compleanno di Sakura, ma con ritardo è arrivata per gli amanti del SasuxSaku una notte di passione, durante una missione (segreta)Quando meno ti aspetti di incontrare il tuo uomo nel posto meno romantico al mondo ma se c'è lui tutto quanto il resto sparisce.


Fanfiction era scritta in occasione del compleanno di Sakura, ma con ritardo è arrivata per gli amanti del SasuxSaku una notte di passione, durante una missione ( segreta) Quando meno ti aspetti di incontrare il tuo uomo nel posto meno romantico al mondo ma se c'è lui tutto quanto il resto sparisce.  
[Tratto dalla storia]  
" L'uomo si mosse appena dal suo cantuccio, schiudendo gli occhi, il viso insonnolito un po' imbronciato. Sakura arrossì sentendosi scoperta in quell'intima attività che era osservare il suo amato. "  
N.A: [ OS corta quindi di partirà SUBITO con una scena MOLTO Hot per chi è sensibile è Avvisato Ok. ] Per gli altri buona lettura un Kiss da Eco89 ^-^  
Os di 1.000 parole.

Genere: Erotico, Fluff, Romantico | Stato: completa  
Tipo di coppia: Het | Personaggi: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sorpresa | Coppie: Sasuke/Sakura  
Note: Lemon, Missing Moments, OOC | Avvertimenti: Contenuti forti, PWP, Spoiler! | Contesto: Dopo la serie, Contesto generale/vago

Happy Birthday SAKURAxSASUKE

Sasuke sedeva sul bordo del letto, le mani in grembo e la mente distante, mentre la donna dagli occhi di smeraldo strofinava i suoi capelli corvini con un asciugamano. Sussurrava parole dolci che lui non riusciva a sentire, ma che lo rilassavano come una cantilena. In piedi di fronte a lui, lo guardava con tenerezza, accudendolo con fare materno. Le sue mani lo coccolavano in un modo che aveva dimenticato, non sapeva perché glielo permettesse, ma non trovava le energie né la voglia di fermarla. Sakura lasciò cadere l'asciugamano, gli passò le mani tra i capelli umidi baciandolo teneramente sulla fronte. Gli sfiorò la punta del naso, posandosi poi sulle labbra invitanti. Minuscoli baci si susseguivano su di esse, le assaporò con la punta della lingua. Sasuke sembrava subire passivamente la dolce tortura di quella bocca calda che ora gli baciava il collo, scivolando sul petto scoperto e bagnato. La giovane passò maliziosamente la lingua sulla sua pancia, mentre con la mano lo sospingeva all'indietro, facendolo ricadere appoggiato agli avambracci sul materasso. Stava giocando con lui allo stesso capriccioso gioco che per primo aveva iniziato. Vedeva la sua testa accucciata tra le sue gambe, muoversi con lentezza, le sue mani frugare incerte i bottoni dei pantaloni.

Sakura udiva il cuore martellare, quello che faceva era assecondare l'istinto che la guidava ogni volta che si era ritrovata troppo vicino a lui. Si sentiva eccitata, avrebbe voluto che l'afferrasse travolgendola di baci, ma per una volta lui sembrava imbambolato, abbandonato a lei e questo la faceva sentire potente. Sfiorò il suo membro con la lingua, sentendo il suo corpo fremere appena. Il tacito assenso le diede il coraggio di continuare le sue carezze. Leccò e baciò ancora, sentendolo eccitarsi. La lingua scorreva lungo la sua superficie, assaporando un gusto che con sua sorpresa le piaceva terribilmente. I sensi allertati percepivano ogni più piccolo spasmo di eccitazione, dischiuse la bocca lasciando che il suo sesso vi scivolasse all'interno. Sollevò appena le palpebre per cogliere quale reazione potesse suscitare nel suo amante. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, ma sicuramente la stava guardando, perché anche quello era parte del gioco. Il respiro irregolare ed accelerato, quegli ansiti caldi appena trattenuti. Sakura trovava incredibile quanto potesse essere provocante vederlo godere per le sue attenzioni, bramava di sentire la sua voce roca implorarla di non smettere. Succhiava avidamente, pregando che un decimo del turbinio di brividi che la pervadeva, stesse attraversando anche Sasuke.

La mano del ragazzo sè insinuò fra i suoi capelli, stringendoli fra le dita, la sospinse con forza verso di sé. Dalle sue labbra sfuggì un gemito forte, vanamente soffocato. La donna aumentò ancora l'intensità della sua bocca, trascinata da quell'irruenza sublime che le schiacciava il capo sul suo bacino, che ora si muoveva seguendo il ritmo frenetico della suzione. Sasuke emise un singhiozzo strozzato, stringendosi al capo di Sakura, impedendole il movimento. Poté sentirlo pulsare nella sua bocca e, un momento dopo, riempirla del suo seme caldo. L'uomo liberò la presa dai suoi capelli, lasciandosi cadere mollemente sul letto. Sakura accucciata sul pavimento si asciugò una lacrima impertinente, sfuggitale per lo sforzo. Sentiva nel palato il gusto acre del sapore del suo uomo. Il suo uomo. Come erano belle quelle parole. Si trascinò sulle coperte issandosi sul corpo caldo ed ansante di Sasuke, poggiando la fronte imperlata sulla sua. Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi guardandola, poi sfiorò lievemente la sua bocca arrossata. Si leccò appena le labbra e rotolò su un fianco trascinandola con sé. Rimasero in silenzio l'uno di fronte all'altra finché scivolano nel sonno, i respiri fusi in unico tepore.

Le travi di legno sopra la sua testa scricchiolavano monotone, le gocce di pioggia picchiettavano su di esse in una sorta di sinfonia monocorde che continuava da lungo tempo. Non sapeva da quanto si trovasse in quello stato di ovattato stordimento, immobile nella medesima posizione da chissà quante ore, concedendosi il solo privilegio del respiro. Distesa supina, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, sentiva formicolare fastidiosamente gli arti. Accanto a lei, il viso insinuato nell'incavo della sua spalla, Sasuke dormiva profondamente, il corpo premuto contro il suo. Il respiro tiepido sul collo faceva tremare la sua pelle. Sakura soffermò i pensieri sulla perfezione di quel momento. Il suo viso era così bello, i capelli scomposti sulla fronte, le ciglia nere, le efelidi sulla carnagione chiara, le labbra sensuali appena socchiuse. Quei lineamenti morbidi, di solito amaramente contratti in un'espressione indolente. Il semplice soffermarsi dello sguardo sul suo corpo le procurava un'incontrollabile turbamento. L'uomo si mosse appena dal suo cantuccio, schiudendo gli occhi, il viso insonnolito un po' imbronciato. Sakura arrossì sentendosi scoperta in quell'intima attività che era osservare il suo amato.

Nel muoversi si ritrovò a sfiorare la sua intimità eretta e pulsante e ogni dubbio si era dissipato voleva di nuovo unirsi a lei come non facevano da anni quella sera era solo loro. Né quando ebbe come l'impressione di riuscire a sentire i suoi gemiti mentre ondeggiava i fianchi per agevolare le spinte dell'uomo che si facevano sempre più veloci e violente. Non lo scostò quando l'orgasmo la travolse, facendole gettare indietro la testa. Stoicamente continuò a guardare, e guardare, memorizzando ogni singola smorfia o movimento, facendosi volontariamente del male per non dimenticare ancora quanto lei fosse importante, quanto la volesse, quanto avesse bisogno di lei come di nessun altro al mondo. Dopo poche ore di sonno e una doccia si erano rimessi a letto e nel guardarsi mentre si vestivano lei notò che era di nuovo dritta la sua erezione e si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e le sue mani impegnate a sfilarle il pantalone e poi gli slip. Non distolse lo sguardo quando le mani di Sakura si aggrapparono con forza alle spalle del marito loro movimenti, né quando ebbe come l'impressione di riuscire a sentire i suoi gemiti mentre ondeggiava i fianchi per agevolare le spinte dell'uomo che si facevano sempre più veloci e violente. Ormai il sole faceva capolino dalla finestra sapevano che dovevano tornare alla missione in corso, ne era della sicurezza di Konoha e della loro famiglia allargata ora più che mai.

N.a: Spero che vi piaccia è un po' corta e frettolosa ma da qui nascerà qualcosa di nuovo e improvviso ;) Kiss da eco89 SasuxSaku 4 ever 3


End file.
